Castle: To get ahead in Life
by devildog3479
Summary: Set three months after "Ends to a mean and begin anew". The murder of the head of admissions for a exclusive Private Preschool puts the team up against the powerful and wealthy of the city, and they face a wall of privacy that only one of their own can cross over. As the case goes deeper someone close to Russell steps in and defends a key suspect in their investigation.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is the start of the new story folks. There was a small time jump of 3 months in this story. So I hope you enjoy this story as much as you have enjoyed the other ones. So as Always, please read and enjoy and feel free to leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle series or the characters. This story is based solely on the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Castle: To get ahead in life**

 **Prologue**

 **Jackson Preparatory Preschool**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The town car pulled up and the driver opened the door and a heavily pregnant women, and man got out and started towards the door of the school. A pregnant women got out of the car followed by her husband. She sighed as he told the driver they wouldn't be that long and to wait. "Why did you tell him that? You know that this meeting is important."

Her husband rolled his eyes as they approached the door. "It doesn't make sense to me why we are spending ten thousand dollars a year on a school that we are going to use only for a few years."

"Because our child will need every advantage to get ahead of everyone else's child." The wife answered as they stopped outside the door. "Especially that slut Janice Manson."

"Oh honey let it go." The husband pleaded as he pressed the button on the security door. "Just because she got on her child on the waiting list for the Briars school doesn't mean her and Harold's child will be better than our child."

The wife looked at her husband. "The only reason they got their child on the list is that she had Harold sleep with the head of the board of trustees."

"That is only a rumor. It was never proven." The husband stated. He peered into the door. "What is taking Clarissa so long?"

"Maybe she isn't here yet?" The wife asked.

"No her car is here." The husband said pointing to the parking lot. He grabbed the handle and to his surprised it open. "It's not supposed to do that right?"

The wife shook her head as the husband opened the door and walked in cautiously. "Clarissa?"

The husband walked down the hallway and turned towards the reception area when he gasped. "Oh my god."

The wife hearing her husband rushed in. "What is….."

The wife screamed at the sight.

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Kate laid out her black dress and top on the bed and reached into the closet for her shoes before shutting the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't subconscious about her body, and she was proud of the stretch marks from her pregnancy but working off the baby weight was still going on. She chuckled as she got dressed. "It doesn't help that Rick is a gourmet cook."

"Who's a good eater of their morning breakfast?" The voice of her husband carried into the bedroom. The sounds of her husband and sometimes as she referred to him as her nine year old kid on a sugar rush talking to their son filled her ears. She smiled at the thought as she put on her heels before walking out of the bedroom.

Castle was at the island feeding Rick Junior or RJ as Alexis and Sarah Grace had taken to call him. Kate smiled as she walked over. She and Castle had been right, this child would have a want for nothing. He has already been to more baseball games than any child his age. Their friends and family were trying to get dibs on babysitting whenever Kate and Castle would go out on date nights, plus he had a godmother who would make anybody disappear who would mess with her godchild. Kate bent over and kissed their son on the cheek. "How was he on the bottle?"

"Not too bad." Castle answered as he bounced around on his feet feeding baby Castle. He put the kid over his shoulder and began to pat him on the back to burp him. "You ready to go back?"

Kate nodded. She had taken 12 weeks of maternity leave and she was ready to go back but she was also sad about it. Since giving birth to their son, she has hardly spent more than a night away from him. She teared up a little bit. "Just not ready for it you know. I mean what if something goes wrong and he needs me?"

Castle chuckled as he handed Rick Jr. to her and picked up their cellphones. "Kate you are a captain, and a police officer. Trust me, I can get ahold of you six different ways, and you be back here faster than two perps fleeing a crime scene. So relax, everything will be fine. Look how well I did with Alexis by myself most of the time. She turned out okay."

Kate chuckled. "I think she raised you babe."

Castle smirked as Kate's cellphone went off. She handed baby castle back to Daddy and answered it. "Captain Beckett."

Castle walked to the playpen near the couch and set Rick Jr into it as Kate hung up the phone. "What's up?"

"Body at Jackson Preparatory Preschool." Kate answered as she walked to the table near the door and grabbed her purse, badge, and took the gun from the lockbox in the closet.

"That is the premier preschool for the city's powerful and wealthy." Castle answered as he came over towards the door. "Who is the victim?"

"The head of admissions." Kate answered as she opened the loft door. She saw the look on his face. "Come by the precinct and we'll fill you in."

Though why on maternity leave, they had taken baby RJ to the precinct for visits, Castle only rarely asked about some of the cases the team had been working on. He shook his head. "Naw fill me in when you get home. Probably some robber who she walked in on."

Kate looked at her husband and then placed her hand on his forehead. She then smirked at him. "Not running a fever. Sure you are feeling ok?"

"Ha ha. Have a good day dear." Rick answered. They kissed and he closed the door as Kate left as baby RJ stared at him through the play pen sides. "Well buddy what should we do today? Do you want to help daddy write?"

Baby RJ smiled as Castle came over. "Yeah, come on you can also help Daddy clean up the kitchen too."

 **Jackson Preparatory Preschool**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate pulled up to a stop outside the crime scene. A moment later she ducked under the crime scene tape and saw her team standing nearby. "Morning everyone what do we got?"

Lanie looked up and smiled. "Girl I heard you were back but I thought you head to the precinct?"

"Morning Captain." Russell, Esposito and Ryan all said in unison.

"Morning, and I have to head to 1PP after this for all morning briefing to get caught up on changes in the last three months." Kate answered Lanie's question. Though she got a briefing from her temporary replacement the Friday before, Kate still had to get the full run down from her superiors. "Plus Chief Miller asked me to come on down."

"Figures. This Preschool is the premier preschool for the city's wealthy and powerful." Esposito said as he looked at Kate. He saw the look. "What? Everyone knows that."

Kate shook her head and turned to Lanie. "So who is the victim?"

"Clarissa Donaldson head of admissions here for the school." Russell answered as Kate came over and looked at the body. "A couple coming by for a interview found the body."

"Witnesses? Kate asked as she knelt down.

"Surveillance cameras may have caught something, and uniforms are canvassing the area for any potential witnesses." Ryan replied as he looked at Kate going over the body. "So far no one has come forward.

Kate nodded. "Lanie what was the cause of death?"

"Our poor girl was stabbed multiple times in the chest and stomach area." Lanie answered as she knelt down by the body and pointed out the wounds. "Won't know what type of weapon yet until I get her on the table."

Kate nodded. "Time of death?"

"Between 9 and midnight last night based on liver temperature." Lanie answered. She then picked up the victims hand. "There are some defensive wounds on her, and maybe some foreign substance under her finger nails. Again I'll know more when I get her on my table."

"Alright Lanie thank you." Kate said getting up and turning to her team. "How many doors are there to this place?"

"Four, but the main door is the one where you need to be buzzed into." Russell answered. She took out her notebook. "Every other door needs a badge to get in and out of."

"Alright, let's get in touch with the head of the school and get a list of employees with badges." Kate stated as she took off her gloves. "Anything missing from here?"

"Not sure, employees are going to check but the victim's purse and cell phone are missing from her possession. Employees say she never leaves without them" Russell answered. She put her notebook away. "The head of the school is going to meet us at the precinct."

"Alright expand the canvass to include the purse and phone." Kate answered as she looked around as her team nodded. "What was she doing here so late to begin with?"

"Several of the employees that came in stated it wasn't uncommon for her to stay late." Ryan answered as he looked at Kate. He pulled out his notebook. "Apparently she had a late meeting and was going to leave shortly afterwards."

Kate nodded as she understood. "Contact the victim's family and have them meet you at the precinct."

The team nodded as Kate started towards the door. Russell turned to Ryan and Esposito. "Let's swing by the victim's apartment and see if anyone is there before we try calling."

Ryan and Esposito nodded as all three of them started towards the door.

 **2** **nd** **Avenue and East 71** **st** **Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

As the team got of the elevator and started towards the victim's apartment as Ryan and Esposito were discussing sports. Esposito patted Ryan on the shoulder. "I'm telling you man, I think they can do it."

"No way Javi. The Jets don't have a chance when Brady comes back. The Giants have a better shot at making the playoffs." Ryan countered.

"Not with the Fitz has been playing the first couple games." Esposito countered back towards Ryan's point.

"Both of you are wrong. The Packers have way more of a shot than either team." Russell said with a smile on her face.

"Didn't know you are a NFL fan Russell?" Esposito asked in shock.

"Maria is, and it grew on me. She likes the Packers because her…" Russell started to say but saw the door to the victim's apartment opened. She pulled her gun and took up a position on one side as Esposito and Ryan covered her. She nodded and Ryan pushed the door opened and team went in. As they approached the living room a form came from the hallway to their left. "Stop right there NYPD."

The person started to run back up the hallway, but Russell quickly caught up and tackled the person to the ground. She found out it was a man. "Stop your breaking my arm."

"You're under arrest for breaking and entering, theft and murder." Russell said as she finished cuffing the man.

"Murder?" The man said in shock. He looked at the team. "I didn't kill Clarissa Donaldson. I was searching for evidence to sue her."

"Sue her for what?" Ryan asked.

"She said she get my son into the school if I slept with her and give her forty thousand dollars." The man replied. He looked at all three of them. "She is using her position to extort money and sex for favors."

The team looked at each other. Ryan had a smile form on his face. "Since Castle isn't here, I'll say it."

"Please don't bro." Esposito said as he helped Russell get the man to his feet.

Ryan patted Esposito on his shoulder. "This just became his favorite case."

Russell rolled her eyes as they escorted the man towards the front door of the victim's apartment.

 **Additional Note: So this completes the first part of this story. The next chapter will be light on Rick Castle, but he will make appearances. Then he will become more involved in the story after that. Hope you enjoyed the first installment. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the latest update. I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank all of you for the reviews and follows. So please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell sat down in front of the man she arrested and pulled out a piece of paper. "Roger Martinson. 33 married, with one child on the way. No criminal record. You are a mid-level ad executive over for Patterson Advertising on Broadway. Yet you risked all that to break into my murder victim's apartment."

"I told you why." Roger answered as he looked at Russell. He took a breath. "Me and my wife are both mid-level ad executives. So we don't make a lot, but we want what's best for our son so we looked into the Jackson Preschool and met with Clarissa."

"So why did you break into Clarissa's apartment?" Russell asked Roger who was looking dejected.

"Clarissa said we didn't meet the criteria, but for forty thousand dollars and me sleeping with her, she get us in." Roger replied as he shifted in his seat. "I wanted to go to her boss, but my wife said sleep with her. We didn't want our names getting around for not playing ball with the admissions head of the premier preschool in the city. So I slept with her and gave her the forty grand."

"Then she said you still didn't meet the criteria." Russell stated. She saw Roger nod his head and shift in his seat. "So that made you mad enough to go back to the school and stab my victim?"

"No I didn't do it." Roger said again in defense of himself.

"Then where were you last night between 9 and midnight last night?" Russell asked Roger.

"My wife and I spent the night at her parents, because our apartment is being fumigated." Roger answered. He looked at Russell. "I'm telling you I didn't kill her."

Russell walked out of the interrogation room and into the observation room where Ryan and Esposito where waiting. Ryan was ending a phone call. "So that was his wife. She confirms the story and so does the door man of her parents building. They showed up about 8, and didn't leave till this morning."

Esposito then took out his notebook. "And their financials confirm that they gave the victim forty thousand dollars."

Russell sighed and looked into observation room. "Book him on breaking and entering. Where is the head of the school with list of employees?"

"On her way in with the list." Ryan replied.

Russell nodded then looked at Esposito. "Any luck on family?"

"She has a sister who lives upstate in Albany working at law firm." Esposito answered as they started towards the door. "Albany PD made the notification and she is on the way down."

Russell nodded as they approached their desks. "So our victim slept with potential clients for exchange of money with the promise of getting into the school only to shut them down."

"Well I'm running her financials, but it's going to take some time." Ryan replied as he sat down at his desk.

Russell nodded as her phone rang. She picked it up and listen for a moment before hanging up. "Dr. Parrish is finished with autopsy. I'll be back. Esposito can you handle talking to the head of the school and see if she be willing to give us a client list?"

"Got it." Esposito answered with a nod as Russell walked towards the elevator.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Captain Beckett, good to see you back." Chief Miller said from his door. He shook Kate's hand and motioned her to take a seat. "This won't take long. How's the baby?"

"He's good sir thank you for asking." Kate answered with a small smile as she took the chair. "How is your family doing sir?"

"We're doing ok. Even James. Thank you for the recommendation." Chief Miller answered. He and Kate shared a nod remembering the time of when Chief Miller's adopted stepson was involved in a case. He lost his access to One Police Plaza, but on Kate's recommendation got a job with a disaster cleaning service. "He enjoys the work."

"That's good sir." Kate replied. She shifted in her seat, hoping that the small talk was out of the way. "Sir if you don't mind."

Chief Miller sighed and nodded. "It's about your murder investigation that your team got assigned. They may want to tread lightly with the head of the school."

Kate knew what he meant. "Whose children are in that school sir?"

"All I can say is that some of the clients could make it very difficult to find out who actually is members there." Chief Miller told her. He shifted in his seat and leaned forward. "Make sure you are positive before you go diving into a possible suspect pool with powerful people."

Kate nodded as she got up. "I understand sir."

"Good." Chief Miller said as he stood up and shook her hand. "As I said before Captain Beckett, welcome back."

"Thank you sir." Kate replied before leaving the office and heading towards the elevator. She shivered as the elevator doors opened. "This is why I hate politics."

The elevator doors closed.

 **Office of the Chief Medical Examiner**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Dr. Parrish, what do you have?" Russell asked as she walked into the autopsy room where Lanie was sitting at her desk.

Lanie got up and moved towards the autopsy table. "Our girl was killed with a straight blade knife with serrated edges with the fatal blow coming to the aorta. That is your cause of death."

Russell nodded as she came closer to the table. "Any defensive wounds?"

Lanie nodded. "She has some scratches on her arms, as if she had them up trying to block the attack on her. And the lab got a hit on the material underneath her finger nails. A mix of skin and fabric."

Lanie handed over the report to Russell who scanned it. She looked up in shock. "Mixture of fibers found in every common day shirt worn by men and women."

Lanie nodded. "That's not all, our girl had higher levels of estrogen and hcg in her blood work."

"She was pregnant?" Russell asked.

"Yeah about six weeks." Lanie answered as they looked down at the body of their victim.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Thank you for coming in Mrs. Donaldson." Esposito said closing the door behind him as he pointed to a seat. "Please take a seat."

"Thank, and I'll do anything to do help you find out who killed Clarissa." Mrs. Sarah Donaldson answered. She ran the Jackson Preparatory Preschool. "So what can I help you with?"

"Do you know why Clarissa was staying so late at the school?" Esposito asked.

Mrs. Donaldson nodded. "She had a late meeting with parents of a potential student for the school, and after that I think she also said she was going to finish up reviewing some other potential clients."

Esposito nodded and wrote this down before he looked back up. "Did she have a boyfriend or someone close to her?"

Mrs. Donaldson thought about it for a moment. "I know she was seeing somebody but I am guessing it wasn't all that serious."

"Why is that?" Esposito asked now curious.

"Because generally Clarissa would bring her boyfriends to staff functions, and she didn't do it the last time." Mrs. Donaldson answered. She shifted in her seat. "That tells me this one was all that serious."

Esposito wrote that down and then looked at victim's boss. "Did she have any enemy's or having trouble with anyone?"

"Why do you ask?" Mrs. Donaldson asked wondering where this was going.

"Because a potential client accused Clarissa of sleeping with him for a spot in your school in exchange for money." Esposito answered the question.

"Oh that does not sound like Clarissa. He must have her confused with someone else." Mrs. Donaldson answered with a stern look. "I mean people get upset when she rejects them, but she would never do anything like that."

"What about outside of her work?" Esposito asked.

Mrs. Donaldson shook her head no. "Not that I recall. Most people loved her."

"What about problems with coworkers?" Esposito asked shifting the conversation.

"All of our employees are background checked by law enforcement before they start working at the school." Mrs. Donaldson answered sternly. She then dug into her bag. "But as requested a list of employees."

Esposito took the list and looked at it. "Thank you. Now who was Clarissa's last meeting with?"

"Sorry I can't tell you. Our clients like their privacy." Mrs. Donaldson replied crossing her arms.

"Ma'am this is a murder investigation and they could be potential witnesses." Esposito countered.

"I'm sorry detective. Our clients and potential clients come to us because they understand we respect their privacy." Mrs. Donaldson answered. Esposito just looked at her.

A few minutes later the team was regathered out in the bullpen with Kate joining them. Esposito explained what he found out. "According to the victim's boss she was dating casually, but with who she didn't know, and she didn't have any problems with her coworkers."

"What about her clients?" Russell asked.

"Same thing. Most people get upset but no one really threaten her." Esposito answered as he stood by the murder board. He took a breath. "But according to her boss even the people she rejected weren't mad enough to kill her."

"Did you get the name of the last client that Clarissa saw?" Kate asked as she sat on her former desk looking at the murder board.

Esposito shook his head no. "She wouldn't give it to me, citing privacy regulations of her clients."

"Well we could just subpoena the appointment list." Ryan added in as he looked at the team. "Shouldn't be that hard."

This time it was Kate's turn to shake her head. "Won't work. I was told by Chief Miller that there are pretty powerful people whose kids attend that school who like their privacy and could make our lives very hard if we don't do this right."

"So justice for our victim goes by the way side for the sake of politics?" Ryan said in a disapproving tone.

"Not at all." Kate defended. She got up and moved to the board. "But before we go requesting a subpoena for the client list and get shut down, let's make sure we can present a reasonable argument for list."

Russell shook her head. "Captain, I get what you are saying but can't we..."

Kate shook her head cutting off Russell before she could say what she could say. "No and it's not the fact I am being overly cautious here, but I don't want any cause for the subpoena and the list getting thrown out in court."

"And how are we going to solve this case without that list?" Esposito asked, but he already knew what answer was coming. "And how are we going to get the subpoena?"

"Well where are we on the financials of the victim?" Kate asked looking at the team.

"We just got them." Ryan answered as he looked at Kate. "Nothing has shown up yet."

Kate nodded and looked at Ryan. "And the security footage?"

"Stored offsite in a separate location. We'll be getting it tomorrow." Ryan answered. He took a breath and turned to Kate. "I already contacted the victims cell phone and email providers. Will be getting those tomorrow as well."

Kate nodded and turned back to Russell. "Where are we on the canvass?"

"Nothing has turned up, but they are still searching for the murder weapon and any potential witnesses." Russell answered. She sighed and looked at the murder board. "Dr. Parish said that Clarissa was killed with a serrated straight knife. So the canvass has a description."

Kate nodded as her phone went off. She looked at the message and sighed in a disgusted way. "Damn. I have to go to an officer involved accident."

"Anyone we know?" Ryan asked.

"Find out when I get there." Kate answered as she stood up. She looked at the team. "Look figure out a way to get the client list, and victim's appointment list. Keep me updated."

The team nodded as Kate quickly went to her office and grabbed her stuff before walking towards the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Esposito looked at the team. "I don't know about you but does it feel like Kate is tying our hands here?"

Ryan nodded. "Before she became Captain she would have found a way to get the list without being this cautious."

"I can understand the reason for her being cautious though." Russell answered as she looked at the murder board. "It happen once when I was in Manhattan North when I was on patrol. A detective I knew went hard after a suspect who was connected and turns out the suspect did the crime, but the after effect was the detective was reassigned to Long Island."

Ryan shook his head. "Alright I guess it would be wise to be cautious."

Esposito shook his head. "But there has to be way to get the client list and who met with our victim without going through all this hassle. I mean would Jenny be up for an undercover operation to go in and check out the school as potential client with Sarah Grace and Kevin Jr?"

Ryan chuckled. "Only after she left and murdered me for suggesting it. I mean Castle could do it but Kate would kill us and suspend us for having him do with baby Rick Jr."

Russell smiled and got up. "Not a bad idea. He is well known. Can't hurt to ask, and if he says no, maybe he can ask somebody who is connected to help us out. Besides he may be bored at home. This might be a welcome distraction for him."

"Besides Kate did say find a way to get those list, and he is connected." Esposito also added in. He patted Ryan on the shoulder. "It should be fine."

Ryan remained unconvinced as they started towards the elevator.

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Castle was at his computer trying to work on his new Nicki Heat novel, but with baby RJ sitting in his playpen to his right playing with his objects, and doing things that he felt like Kate would be missing, well Castle wasn't getting much writing done. He was too busy taking pictures on his phone. "Mommy is going to love seeing these photos and videos I took today."

"And Gina and Paula will kill you if they find out you haven't been writing." Maria answered at her desk as she gathered up her stuff to head to a meeting. She smiled as she walked over. "Have to admit though, he does make the work day better."

"I know." Castle answered as he looked at Maria. "Lunch?"

"Business lunch with Gina and Paula. Its about your next book tour." Maria said smiling at baby RJ who smiled back at her. "Wish me luck baby boy."

Baby RJ laughed which caused Maria to laugh before she headed towards the door. But instead of heading towards the elevator she took the stairs and just missed her wife coming off the elevator with Esposito and Ryan. Ryan still was looking nervous. "I still don't know about this you guys."

"Oh Ryan, it will be fine." Esposito said as they walked towards the loft door. He looked back at his partner. "Man family made you soft."

"Not soft Espo, cautious." Russell said in defense of Ryan. She smiled at Ryan as they stopped outside the loft. "Like we said maybe he'll contact one of his friends and get the list for us."

Ryan still wasn't sure when Russell knocked on the door. It took several moment, but as the door opened, Castle was standing there with baby RJ looking at the teams. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We need to borrow you and baby RJ for a undercover operation." Russell said looking at Castle.

Castle looked at team in shock.

 **Additional note: Castle and Baby RJ go undercover to the school; kate is not happy when she finds out about the use of her family, and someone from Russell's past shows up to defend a potential suspect.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the latest update to the story. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you have enjoy the others. So sit back and enjoy and as always, please read and review thank you.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

"You guys want me and baby RJ to go undercover to recover a client list and appointment list from our victims place of employment." Castle asked as he fed baby RJ his lunch as the team looked on. "Are you guy's nuts? You know what Kate will do to me, and you guys if she finds out?"

"Well she did say find a way to get the list Castle and besides she said it the way to a OIA scene. Should be a few hours." Esposito said with smile on his face. He looked at the rest of the team. "We were all there when she said it."

"I think she meant with a warrant Espo." Castle replied.

"Look Castle, if you don't want to go undercover, maybe you can call one of your friends who has kids that go to the school can get us the list." Russell stated as she looked at Castle.

Castle shook his head. "Guys, I guarantee you that the word has already gotten out, and despite what you think, I would be recognized in a heartbeat, and everyone knows I'm married to Kate. I guarantee, the people that I know that send their kids there already know she has been assigned the case."

"You know you are right. I don't know what we were thinking." Ryan answered. He got up from his seat. "Come on guys why don't we…."

"However, I can be willing to help you guys recover said list." Castle stated.

Russell looked at Castle. "But I thought…"

"You were going to send me in with a false identity." Castle said cutting off Russell. He put Baby RJ over his shoulder and started to burp him. "I'll go in with Baby RJ, and act like me and Kate are interested in sending the boy there."

"You want to go in with Kate?" Esposito asked.

"Oh hell no. She won't go for that especially with our son." Castle answered. He got up and walked over to the island and set the little boy in his high chair. "I'll just say I am there to gather information, and Kate couldn't make it. Should be in and out in 30 minutes."

"I don't know about this." Ryan remarked as he took a breath.

"Ryan it will be ok." Russell said getting up. She took a breath and came over and patted her godson on the head before kissing his cheek. "Give us an hour, and we'll be ready."

Castle nodded, so the team left the room. He then knelt down next to the high chair and got eye level with his son. "I hope we get this over quickly. Mommy won't like this, so let's not tell her."

Baby RJ just smiled at his daddy and laughed.

 **Jackson Preparatory Preschool**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle took Baby RJ out of the car seat, and put him in the stroller. He adjusted the glasses and his tie before he started towards the temporary entrance that the school was using until the crime scene was released. He heard Russell clear her throat. "Alright Castle, we have clear video and audio. Remember there is a tech relaying the signal to us from across the street, and four undercover officers nearby if there are problems. Get in, find a way to get the lists and get out."

"Easier said than done." Castle answered as he saw Mrs. Donaldson waiting for him at the temporary entrance. He put on his best smile. "Mrs. Donaldson, Richard Castle. Thank you for seeing me."

"Not a problem Mr. Castle, but I was surprised by your phone call." Mrs. Donaldson answered shaking Castle's hand. "I have to ask did your wife send you down to get information from us?"

Castle shook his head. "No, no. She saw the school while she was here, and called me just to get some basic information on what the school and what you offer. She unfortunately can't make it to ask some questions."

Mrs. Donaldson looked Castle over, and then down to Baby Castle Jr. "And this must be your and your wife's son."

"Yep that is Rick Castle Jr." Castle answered with a smile on his face. He looked down and saw baby RJ looking at the woman curiously. "So Mrs. Donaldson, my wife said there was murder here today. I must tell you, we will not consider sending our son to a preschool where they can't protect their own staff members."

"I assure you Mr. Castle that the safety of our staff and children at the school is our top priority." Mrs. Donaldson answered. She shifted on her feet. "We have children of top business leaders, politicians, and even members of the police and fire department here headquarters here."

"I understand, and I hope you can forgive me." Castle said as he slightly bowed.

"Quite alright, now if you follow me, we will go to my office." Mrs. Donaldson stated and started towards the door. She looked back and saw Castle following her. "This school started 20 years ago when our name sake, Jeremiah Jackson died of leukemia. His parents wanted to honor his memory so they started this school."

"That would be Mr. and Mrs. Reginald Jackson am I right?" Castle asked. He saw the nod of the head as they entered the building. "Former CEO's of Jackson Financials?"

"Yes before they retired and sold the company." Mrs. Donaldson stated as they entered a hallway. She stopped and pointed to the classrooms. "Each age group has a set of classrooms, then activities based on top psychologist recommendations for the building and enhancement of brain function; such as problem solving, initiative, reason deduction and so forth."

"So the higher the age, the tougher the challenge?" Castle asked.

Mrs. Donaldson shook her head. "All exercises and activities are developed based on not only New York's Psychologist Association but also the American Psychological Association as well."

Castle nodded his understanding as they moved through the school and arrived at a set of offices. He noticed the crime scene tape on one office. "Is that…"

"Clarissa's yes. It's been sealed by the police, and same with the lobby." Mrs. Donaldson answered as they walked into her office. She offered him a chair as she sat down at the desk. "Now are there any questions for me?"

"What is the youngest you take?" Castle asked. He heard Russell come on in his ear piece.

"We need her to leave the office Castle." Russell told him from the precinct. "Think of some reason…"

"Normally this process goes through several stages." Mrs. Donaldson stated. "We interview, then the board reviews the application, and then we vote on it. But we always relied on Clarissa's input. But with her death, the process will be delayed."

Castle nodded as there came a knock on the door. Castle looked and saw a middle age woman standing there. "Sorry to bother you Julia, but Councilwoman Jenkins needs to talk to you about the incident. I can escort…"

"No its quite alright." Mrs. Donaldson answered getting up and starting towards the door. She looked at Castle. "Can we get you anything?"

"Umm." Castle thought about it for a moment and looked at Rick Jr. He decided on a play. "Do you mind seeing if you got some extra wipes, just in case I don't have enough, and a bottle of water or soda?"

"Oh course Maria, please handle Mr. Castle's request." Mrs. Donaldson told the woman.

They both left and Castle took a quick look before moving around the desk and seeing the computer was unlocked. He typed in the search bar for client list and found the location. He looked up and decided not to risk printing, it so he opened the email and added the attachment, then he quickly saw appointment calendars on the desktop and saw Clarissa's. He added that to the email and sent it to himself. He heard people coming and quickly closed the email after deleted the trace of him doing. He took a napkin out of the pocket and dumped in the trash as he looked at some of the plaques near the trash bin. He saw Mrs. Donaldson come on in. "Sorry, I saw your plaques they were interesting. Syracuse and Harvard huh?"

"Yes. I went to Syracuse for early childhood education and Harvard for my masters in child psychology." Mrs. Donaldson answered as the assistant came in with the wipes and a bottle of water. "Sorry about the interruption. I have parents calling me with concerns."

"Quite alright." Castle answered. He didn't know what was proceeding at the precinct during that exchange.

Back at the precinct the team began to relax. Russell looked at Esposito and Ryan. "Alright let's find a way to pull them out and get them home before Captain…."

"Hey guys what more did you find out?" Kate said coming from behind them. She saw the team stand up, turn around with shock looks on their faces. "What?"

That is when Kate heard her husband say "Quite alright."

She walked up to the team and looked at them. "What is going on?"

"Well you see Captain..." Russell started to say but the gig was up when the voice of the head of the Jackson school came on.

"Mr. Castle going back to your earlier point, the youngest we except is six months, but there is a waiting list obviously." Mrs. Donaldson stated as she leaned forward. "We are trying to secure a larger property but I hope you understand we are the premier preparatory preschool in the state."

"Yes of course we understand." Castle answered.

Kate saw her husband look down at their son. She then turned to the team. Her face showed her anger. "You used my husband and 3 month old baby boy on a undercover op?"

"To be fair captain we thought you be longer at the scene." Esposito stated but turned away when Kate glared at him.

"We'll discuss this later." Kate said sighing and squeezing the bridge of her nose. She pulled out her cell phone. "Right now I have to get my family out of a potential crime scene."

At the school Castle's phone began to ring, and he could tell who it was by the ring tone. He took out the phone and looked at Mrs. Donaldson. "Excuse me. Yes dear?"

"Don't throw suspicion, but why are you there at my crime scene?" Kate asked her husband as calmly as she could. "With our son?"

"Dear we discussed this, you must have forgotten, and this my only time free the next few months." Castle answered with a smile on his face. "Remember you said you wanted me to check out the school?"

"We'll discuss this when you get here." Kate told him calmly but with a hint of anger in her voice. "Now would you kindly get you and our son out of there please?"

"On my way dear." Castle said ending the phone call. He smiled at Mrs. Donaldson. "Must have been miscommunication on our part. But I have to meet my wife for a appointment. Can we pick this up at a later date?"

"Absolutely Mr. Castle." Mrs. Donaldson answered. She stood up and shook Castle's hand. "Pleasure to meet you and your son."

"Thank you." Castle said in reply.

"Maria can you show them out please?" Mrs. Donaldson asked the assistant who nodded.

A couple minutes later Castle was out on the sidewalk and heading towards the car. He bent over the stroller and looked down at baby RJ. "Think daddy will be in a little bit of trouble."

"More than a little Castle." Kate said in the ear piece. Castle grimaced.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I distinctly remember saying go by the book before going about and getting the client and appointment list from the school." Kate said to her team and husband who were in her office. She said it in a low tone in reference to the sleeping baby in the stroller next to her desk. "Nowhere did I mention grabbing my son and husband to send into a potentially dangerous situation."

"To be fair dear, I'm more at fault than they are. My stupid idea to go in there with our son." Castle said pointing to himself. He grimaced at the look she gave him. "I think I'll sit back down and look at a hotel for me for the night."

"Plus there were officers nearby to rush in if we felt it was necessary." Russell said in defense of the plan. She grimaced at the look gave to her by Kate. "Yes ma'am."

"Me and you will talk when I get home." Kate said to her husband before turning back to her team. "I will determine your punishments later."

Everyone nodded as Kate looked at them for a moment. "Well where are the list and appointment calendar?"

Castle looked up and pulled out his phone. "Right here on my email. Ryan I'll forward it to you."

"Good." Kate said to them. She looked them over. "Go and Castle since you had to get involved, you might as well stay too."

"Uh…" Castle said in shock not quite sure of what he wanted to say. He saw the look on his wife's face. "Sure."

Castle followed the team out into the bullpen as Kate got up and walked to the stroller and knelt down by it. "I guess daddy just wanted to help, but he should have known better."

Baby RJ just remain sleeping as mommy kissed his head. Out in the bullpen Castle walked over towards the murder board as Russell looked at him coming over. "Sorry Castle."

"Don't worry about, it was my own fault. Should have said no." Castle answered as he sat down on the desk and stared at the murder board. He studied it for a moment. "Hey did you guys check the financials of the people that said they gave Clarissa forty thousand dollars to get into the school?"

Esposito came on over. "Yeah, we checked those over while you were on the way over to the school. Confirmed a cashier's check made out to our victim for forty thousand."

"But it doesn't show up in her bank accounts anywhere." Ryan said coming over. He looked at his notebook. "Work and personal email not much there, except the emails from a generic email called FNAGuy. Must be her casual boyfriend. All terms of endearment."

"FNA sounds familiar." Castle stated. He looked at the board. "It will come to me."

Russell shook her head. "Don't have time. What about security footage?"

Ryan shook his head. "Suspect knew where the cameras were so he avoided them."

"Great." Russell answered. She looked at the board and thought about next plan on what to do next. "What about Clarissa's last appointment?"

"Some couple by the name of Fredrick Niemen and his wife Laura." Esposito stated as he held up the list. "Apparently he runs the largest…"

"Fredrick Nieman Associates." Castle said finishing off the statement. He pulled out his phone and did a search. "And it couldn't have been his wife. She is currently over in Europe."

"Doing what?" Ryan asked.

"Closing the trade deal with the European Union." Castle answered as he held up his phone to the team. "She is a financial advisor to the state department."

"How do you know this?" Russell asked Castle.

"We've met them a few times at fundraisers." Kate said coming out while she held baby RJ. She sighed as she bounced around a few times. "Do you really think it could be Fredrick that she is having an affair with?"

"Quite possibly. I mean his wife is gone more times than she is home." Castle answered.

Kate sighed as she stopped bouncing as Baby RJ had a fist full of his mom's hair. "Ask him to come in for a sit down with Russell and myself."

Ryan nodded as Kate handed the baby over to Castle. "And you Mr. Castle, go home and feed and clean up our son, and try and get your defense ready."

Castle nodded as he held the baby in his arms. Russell came over and patted Castle on the shoulder. "Come by our place if you need too. We got a spare room."

"Thanks Jennifer, but I think I will face the music and punishment alone." Castle said with a soft smile before heading towards the office where his wife was sitting down at her desk. He looked at her. "Should I save you some dinner?"

"Please." Kate answered shortly with him. She was still angry at him but didn't want her voice raised in reference to their son. "I'll see you when I get home."

Castle nodded and walked out of the office with everything as the team patted him on the shoulder. Twenty minutes later, Ryan knocked on the door and peeked his head inside. "Mr. Niemen is here and with his lawyer Captain."

"Great. Thanks Ryan." Kate said getting up from her desk and came out into the bullpen where Russell was coming back from the breakroom. "Mr. Niemen is here with his lawyer. You ready?"

"Yes ma'am." Russell said coming over and joining the walk towards the interrogation room with Kate at her said. "Probably a thousand dollar an hour lawyer who suits are more expensive than my apartment."

Kate quietly chuckled as she opened the door to the interrogation room. "Mr. Niemen, I am Captain Kate Beckett. This is Detective Russell. Thank you for coming…."

"Jennifer?" The man who was obviously the lawyer asked in shock.

Russell looked at the older the man who was standing next to their potential suspect. "Counselor."

"Detective Russell, do you know this attorney?" Kate asked in shock.

"Captain Beckett, meet John Russel Sr. Leading partner of Russell, Smith and Wagner." Russell answered with a straight face. "Also my father."

Kate and the boys, who were in the observation room, where shocked.

 **Additional note: Things get a little testy between father and daughter, Castle talks to baby RJ about why he did what he did unaware Kate is listening, and the team finds out where the money went to.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I have enjoyed writing it. So like always please read and review and enjoy thank you.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Gentlemen can you excuse us for a second?" Kate asked getting nods from Russell's father and his client. Kate escorted Russell from the interrogation room and into the observation room. "He's your father Russell? Did you know he was going to be here?"

"No ma'am. I haven't spoken to him in almost a year." Russell replied as she looked at Kate and then to the boys. "Not since an incident at a family dinner where I took Maria too."

Esposito nodded his understanding of what Russell just said. "Not quite the understanding type of your relationship with your wife?"

"That is putting it nicely." Russell answered without emotion. She took a breath. "He called me and Maria an abomination and a sin."

"Yeah that would it." Kate answered squeezing the bridge of her nose. She took a breath. "Alright, Russell you have to stay in here and observe, Ryan you come…."

"Captain wait I can be useful in the interrogation." Russell stated defending herself to Kate.

Kate shook her head no. "This is too personal for you. You can text me if you see or hear something, but Ryan you come with me."

Ryan nodded and patted Russell on the shoulder who just shook her head at the idea of getting benched. Kate and Ryan walked into the interrogation room. Kate took the lead. "So sorry about that Mr. Russell. But unfortunately Detective Russell cannot be in the room with you in here. Regulations."

"Thank you Captain, and I understand." Mr. Russell stated with a nod of his head. He shifted in his seat. "Before we go on, can I ask you something Captain?"

Kate nodded her head. "Of course."

"How is she doing?" Mr. Russell asked.

"She is doing well. One of the best detectives I ever worked with." Kate replied.

Mr. Russell nodded his understanding and took a breath. "And her personal life? Is there any problems with her and her friend that she violated the word of god with?"

Kate took a breath and took a quick look at glass. She had to walk a fine line here. "She and Maria are well sir, and if they have any personal problems, Jennifer doesn't bring them to work, but you have to ask her about it."

Behind the glass, it took Esposito placing a calming hand on Russell's shoulders to stop her from charging into the interrogation room. But before any more questions about her personal life Mr. Nieman interjected. "As much as I would love to hear more about my lawyer's family squabbles can you please explain to me why I was brought in?"

Kate sighed and took papers out of the folder and set it in front of Mr. Nieman and Mr. Russell. "You were having an affair with my murder victim?"

"This is all heresy Captain." Mr. Russell stated as he pushed the papers back from in front of him. "My client is a pillar of the community, husband of a high valued member of the State Department who…"

"Who is currently six months pregnant and gone alot." Ryan added in. He pulled out more paperwork from the folder and set it front of the pair. "We had our techs trace the IP where the messages were sent from. Care to take a guess where they came from?"

Mr. Nieman sighed as he picked up the paperwork and then looked to Mr. Russell who nodded. "Yes I was having an affair with Clarissa."

"When did it start?" Kate asked.

"When my wife went to that trade summit in Asia eight months ago." Mr. Nieman answered as he set the papers down on the desk and pushed them towards Kate and Ryan. "We were interviewing for the school. Well while my wife was gone, she told me to wine and dine Clarissa to try and make an impression on her to get into the school. One thing led to another."

"Did you know she was pregnant?" Ryan asked making notes of all this.

Mr. Nieman nodded. "She told me last night. She just found out and she was panicked. That is why I was on her appointment list. She wanted to tell me and let me know, so we could discuss options."

Kate noted this and looked at the pair. "Mr. Nieman what did you two decide?"

"We tabled the discussion because this certainly wasn't planned, and we needed to come up with ideas." Mr. Nieman replied as he shifted in his seat. He saw the looks. "Despite what you think, I love my wife, and Clarissa understood what our relationship was."

"I'm sure she did." Ryan said disgustedly. He ignored the look he got from the attorney and looked directly at Mr. Nieman. "What time did you leave?"

"Around 8:45, then I headed to Danville's on Broadway to meet up with some clients for some drinks." Mr. Nieman answered the question.

Kate made notes of this and then produced another piece of evidence. "Mr. Nieman, there is evidence that Clarissa has been receiving money for sleeping with potential clients but no record has shown up anywhere. Did she ever do that with you or maybe you helped her?"

Mr. Nieman shook his head. "No way. I never paid Clarissa for sex, nor did she bring me large amounts of money for her to place. Captain I may be a bastard in my marriage, but I would never do that."

"Why should we believe you?" Ryan asked.

"Why don't you ask the State Department?" Mr. Russell added in.

Kate and Ryan got up and walked into the observation room where Esposito was on the phone with the bar that Mr. Nieman dropped, while Russell was on her phone. She held up a finger and ended the call. "Alright, so because of his position, and his wife's position, the Niemans financial dealings both business and personnel accounts are under close scrutiny by the Federal Government. Secret Service is sending over the paperwork but they say nothing is out of the ordinary."

"Makes sense, especially this time of the year with the election coming up." Ryan stated as he crossed his arms.

Kate nodded and looked at Esposito. "What about his alibi?"

Esposito ended his call. "They are sending over the security tapes, but they confirmed that Mr. Nieman was there along with the Chairman of the city council who was at his table."

Kate sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She then looked into the observation room. "Let them sit for 10 minutes then release them. I'll apologize as we do. What about the sister?"

"She'll be here first thing in the morning. Friend brought her down." Esposito answered as they started out of the observation room. "Said the sister was pretty broken up about it."

Kate nodded and looked at the murder board. She sighed as the client list and appointment list were situated there. She was not looking forward to going home and having a discussion with her husband. "We need to find the murder weapon, and where that money is. Has canvass turned up anything?"

Ryan shook his head. "Nothing yet. It's beginning to look like the murderer took the knife with him."

Kate nodded and got up and started towards the interrogation room. "Go home, we'll start fresh in the morning."

Ryan and Esposito didn't need to be told twice as they grabbed their stuff and proceeded to the elevator as Russell went to the break room. She didn't want to leave just yet. There was something she wasn't seeing in this case, and maybe time away from the board and cup of coffee could do the…."

"Baby can we talk?" Mr. Russell said from the door to the breakroom. He saw the look from his daughter. "I know you are still angry with me about what I said. But you have to understand…."

"NO DAD, I DON'T HAVE TO UNDERSTAND." Russell said in a loud voice. She took a breath and ran her hand through her hair. "You called me and my wife an abomination and sinners at dinner. Most of the nation is accepting now, why can't you be?"

"Because it goes against my beliefs Jennifer. You should know that if you went to church and just listened to what the preacher is trying to tell you." Mr. Russell said from the door as he sighed and looked at his daughter. "This is not you. This is not the girl I raised who used to love going to church and listening…."

"I grew up dad but I realized long ago, I was not that person you thought I was." Russell answered as she took a step towards her father. She took a breath. "Yes I am gay, but I am proud of it, and mom and John are accepting, and so is the church I attend. Because if Jesus could forgive a prostitute, why not us?"

"Because it's a sin baby." Mr. Russell answered his daughter.

Russell fought the tears that were forming. "And that is why I don't want you in my life. Officer escort the counselor out of here please."

The officer nodded and escorted Mr. Russell away from the breakroom as Russell gave up on the coffee and headed towards her desk to gather her stuff. As she opened the desk drawer, she sighed and slammed it shut and sat down with her head in her hands. She heard someone come close to her desk. "It's family that generally cuts the deepest huh?"

Russell nodded and looked up to see Kate with her bag over her shoulder. "Voice of experience Captain?"

Kate nodded and sat down in her husband's chair. "You can say that. My dad and I had our own troubles but we worked through them to have the relationship we have now. It took some time."

"What about you and your husband Captain?" Russell asked Kate.

Kate sighed and nodded. "That had its share of ups and downs too, but today was really more what they would say in Star Trek as a weird day but part of the job. Look Jennifer it's none of my business but you have to give him a little credit to try and reach out even if motive was wrong."

Russell nodded as Kate started towards the elevator as she had to go and fight her own battle with her husband. Russell sighed and got up, gathered her things before starting towards the elevator.

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Rick laughed as he washed his son in the kiddie tub which was sitting on the counter. But as he took the baby out of the kiddie bath to dry him off, he checked the time and sighed. He walked over to the changing table and set him down to put the diaper on him. "Mommy will be home soon bud. Hate to say it, but I really screwed up this time."

Baby RJ looked at Castle as he talked to him and smiled. Castle picked up his son and headed towards the fridge where he pulled a bottle out of the fridge and placed it in the bottle warmer. He danced the little guy around as he waited for the light to go out. Once he removed the bottle from warmer he tested it and found it to be the right temperature and proceeded upstairs to the nursery. He set the bottle down and put an onesie on Baby RJ before sitting down and having start to drink from the bottle. He looked and smiled at his son. "You know son, you remind me of your sister when she was your age. She always took the bottle great at bed time too, but at least mommy is here to do it too, unlike Alexis, but we'll save that story for another time. But let me tell you a story how of mommy and daddy came to be."

While Castle was feeding baby RJ, Kate entered the loft and was surprised at the quietness of the first floor. She knew Alexis still had class, but the baby should still be awake. She looked at the stairs and saw the lights coming from the nursery. Kate smiled and knew that her husband would be getting the baby ready for bed before they would have their talk about his actions earlier in the day, so she quietly climbed the stairs. When she came to the nursery door she stopped as she heard Castle telling their son about them.

"And daddy didn't always listen to mommy, but I tell you son, there is no one in this world I would rather be with than her." Castle said looking down at baby RJ whose eyes were growing heavy. "She may be smart, tough, and determine, but she does have an emotional side to her as well, but through it all I have seen her drop it all for those she loves. And I don't blame her for being angry at me; heck I am angry at myself for doing it today. It's just that maybe I just missed being out there with everyone, including mommy, you know, getting involved in the case, offering my theories or opinions. It's what made me fall in love with mommy to begin with, and through it all we have had each other's backs always. I know mommy is mad at me, and she has every right to be. I promised to step back so she could focus on her job, and not worry if I wasn't coming home at night being with your aunt and uncles, like I did before she became captain, but you know what bud? Mommy is the best in the person world because when she got mad at daddy today, it was that she was scared of losing us both, and that is the only thing that frightens her most in this world."

Baby RJ had fallen asleep, so Castle took the bottle out of baby's RJ mouth and set it on the table. He got out of the chair and proceeded to the crib where he placed baby RJ inside covering him with the blanket. Outside Kate smiled and wiped the tears from the eyes. She thought to herself. "Damn babe you always know what to say."

Castle turned off the light and came out to the landing where he spotted Kate. "Kate, when did you…."

Kate put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Castle was surprised by this and kissed her back. A moment later the kiss broke apart. "I thought we were going to talk about the major screw up I did today?"

"I heard everything babe, and I want you to know something." Kate said with a face of seriousness on her but with a glint in her eye.

Castle was confused. "What's that?"

Kate rested her head against his chest. "I forgive you for what you did, but I now understand it."

Castle sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I shouldn't have done it though."

"No you shouldn't have, but you did the one thing I knew you would always do for your son." Kate answered. She looked up and smiled at her husband. "You owned up to your mistake."

Castle smiled as well. "Yeah I guess I did."

Kate took his hand and led him down the stairs. "But I will still have to punish you for this?"

"Oh naked punishing." Castle answered as they headed towards the bedroom. "But be gentle on me, I had a rough day."

"Nope." Kate answered as she quietly shut the door behind them.

 **Maria and Jennifer's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell sat on the couch just staring at the TV thinking about what her father said, while trying to listen to her wife talk about her day. Maria sipped her wine. "And Paula went on and on about how the last shorten book tour was a success, so maybe this time around they can schedule a longer one."

"Yeah sounds great." Russell answered as she looked at the TV not really paying attention to it.

Maria set the glass down and looked at her wife. "Babe you have been out of it since you got home, and haven't heard a word I said."

"Sure I have." Russell answered. She took a breath. "Something about a book tour and a business lunch. Castle won't go because he has the baby."

"Well you are partly right." Maria answered with chuckle. She reached over and took Russell's hand. "What is it that has you all out of sorts?"

"Dad came by the precinct today because a potential suspect was a client of his." Russell answered as she finally turned her head towards Maria. She sighed as she saw Maria's look. "Yep, and let's just say it wasn't cordial."

"No wonder you are all out of sorts." Maria answered as she snuggled up to Russell. She sighed as she laid her head on Russell's shoulders. "Still trying to convince you we are sinners and living in abomination?"

"Oh yeah, but I had it out with him." Russell replied as she placed her chin on the top of Maria's head. "Threw me off my game so bad I couldn't concentrate on my case."

"Oh you mean the preschool one." Maria said. She felt Jennifer nod her head. Maria chuckled. "I heard Rick got in trouble for that."

"Yeah because of my dumbass idea to use him and the baby." Russell stated. She looked at Maria's shocked look. She chuckled now. "Long story short, I asked them to go undercover and get me a client and appointment list we couldn't get because of powerful people whose kids go there."

Maria shook her head with a laugh. "I take it Kate didn't approve?"

Russell shook her head. "I'll get punished later for it."

"You deserve it but I am glad he was able to help. I think he was going a bit stir crazy. Hasn't done much writing in a while." Maria said with a smile. She got up and picked up her wine glass as she headed towards the kitchen. "Tell you what though, with all the money that is moved through that place in tuition, is like an off shore bank. Privacy rules day there."

Then it hit Russell. She got up and looked at Maria in the kitchen. "Babe you are a genius."

"Okay, what did I do?" Maria asked in confusion.

Russell chuckled as she pulled out her notepad and made notes on it. "I think I knew what our victim did with the forty thousand dollars she got."

Maria looked at her wife this time in confusion.

 **Additional note: The team finds out where the money went, and finds out it wasn't a one time occurrence. The victim's sister points the team at another possible suspect, Castle helps the team from home as the murder weapon turns up in a unlikely location.**


	5. Authors note

Due to impending impact of Hurricane Matthew there will be no update to my stories untill we have services are restored.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. So sorry for the delay. Real life and work got in the way of posting the update. So I hope everyone enjoys the latest update, and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Castle moved about the kitchen pouring the coffee and setting Kate's yogurt and coffee out along with her cereal that she just couldn't give up after the baby was born. Castle turned and saw Baby RJ looking at him from the baby musical chair as he tried to pick up the bottle that was empty right next to him in the chair. "Huh, still hungry little guy. Well maybe mommy can feed you before she leaves for work."

"Mommy would, but mommy needs to eat herself before leaving for work." Kate answered coming over and kissing Baby RJ on the head and making silly noises before walking over to the breakfast bar and picking up the coffee. "Oh thanks babe. I need this."

"I figured you needed it after all the punishment you put me through." Castle answered with a smile on his face. He leaned in close to her. "Espeically when you did that move….."

Kate shoved a spoon full of cereal into Castle's mouth to quiet him. "Little ears babe."

Baby RJ laughed at the sight as mommy and daddy giggled along with him. Kate's phone began to ring and she fished it out of her pocket. "Captain Beckett?"

Castle looked over at his wife and then turned back to the stove where he was waiting on his breakfast to finish cook, when he heard Kate behind him. "Hold on Russell. Babe, Jennifer needs to talk to you."

"Why didn't she call my phone?" Castle asked coming back over.

"She wanted to clear it with me first." Kate answered as she handed the phone over. "I still have to figure out their punishment."

Castle nodded his head as he took the phone. "Yeah Russell?"

"I take it the talk went fine last night?" Russell asked from her desk at the precinct.

Castle smiled. "You could say that. What's up?"

Russell sighed. "Hey our victim Clarissa Donaldson took a trip to the Caribbean last year, specifically the Turk and Caicos Islands."

"You are thinking she has account in the islands somewhere?" Castle asked.

"Yeah." Russell answered. She took a breath and looked around. "I know this a stretch but can you…."

"Yeah, I'll call my contact down in the Caymans and see what he can find out." Castle answered. He looked at Kate who was giving him a look. "I'll call you when I find out something."

"Thanks Castle." Russell said finishing the call.

Castle handed the phone back to his wife. "I'm doing it from home babe, besides I could check on that vacation we said we take."

"Oh you mean the little beach house, and private island?" Kate said with a sly smile.

Castle nodded as he stepped around the island and took her in his arms. "You and me, while our family and friends watch the baby for a few days."

"That sounds delight…." Kate started to say when her phone rang again. She looked at it and in a disgusted sigh set it down. "IA. I have to go and sign paperwork for that Officer involved accident."

"We'll continue this later." Castle said with a smile.

"Yes we will." Kate answered. She gave Castle a quick peck before giving her son one and heading towards the door. "Baby you keep an eye on daddy ok?"

Castle scoffed. "How much trouble can I get into waiting for a phone call?"

Baby RJ just looked around the room as Kate rolled her eyes as she left the loft.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I'm just saying bro, Aaron Rodgers hasn't been the same since he broke his collar bone." Esposito said coming off the elevator and into the bullpen. "Tom Brady is still putting up mad numbers and he had an ACL tear."

"But he still puts up big numbers." Ryan answered as he approached his desk. He set his stuff down. "The only reason he had an off year last year, he was without his main target last season. Morning Russell."

"But they still have plenty of talent at the receiver position, so it shouldn't have made a difference." Esposito replied as he set his stuff down. "Morning Russell."

"Morning, and maybe you boys can stop the sports talk and focus on our murder case." Russell replied with a smile on her face. As she got up and walked to the murder board, she tossed a look to Esposito. "And Espo, despite the talent, the reason Aaron Rodgers struggled last season, is because Jordy Nelson could stretch the field, and the rest of the receiver corps can't do what Jordy does."

Ryan laughs as Esposito just smiled and shook his head. Russell smirked and turned back to the board. "Anything turn up on the canvass?"

Esposito shook his head. "Every dumpster, trash bin, recycling bin, sewer and homeless person shopping cart has been checked in a four block radius around the scene. It's not there."

Russell sighed and looked at the board. She studied it for a moment. "Ryan go through the victim's emails again and look for anything about past relationships."

Ryan nodded as Russell got up and turned to Esposito. "Espo, you still got a friend in Homeland right?"

Esposito nodded and looked at the board. "You want me to see if she traveled down to the Caribbean besides the once you have on the board?"

Russell nodded. "Yep, because I have a feeling she has down it."

"Right, what about the sister?" Esposito asked pointing to the elevator as the sister was escorted off the elevator and into one of the small conference rooms by a officer.

"I'll handle it." Russell said going to her desk drawer and retrieving her note pad. She sighed and started towards the room. She quickly turned around. "If Castle calls, come and get me right away."

Ryan and Esposito nodded as Russell nodded to the officer and walked on in. "Ms. Donald, I'm Detective Jennifer Russell. I am so sorry about your loss?"

"Thank you." The sister answered shaking Russell's hand after getting up to her feet. She sat back down as Russell took her seat. "Do you have a idea who did this?"

"Not yet, but it's still early in our investigation." Russell answered as she flipped opened her notebook and looked at the sister. "I have a few questions for you. When was the last time you spoke to your sister?"

"The night before she died. She called me up telling me about the visit she had planned." The sister answered as she took a breath and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "We generally visit each other, and this month it was her turn to come and see me. She was looking forward to it."

Russell nodded and made notes of this. "What about boyfriend or somebody special? We were told she was seeing someone, but it wasn't that serious."

The sister shrugged her shoulder. "Well my sister didn't talk much about her dating life, but to be honest detective, she slept around with pretty much anybody if she got something out of the deal."

"Why do you say that?" Russell asked.

"My sister was the baby, and when our parents died, it cut her pretty deep." The sister explained. She shifted on her chair. "But later on we come to find out that mom had an affair with her boss. Clarissa took it pretty hard, but we found out at the funeral that mom slept with her boss to get a key promotion. So Clarissa just took an example off mom."

Russell noted this and wrote it down. She looked at the sister. "We had someone accuse your sister of sleeping with him and demanding forty thousand dollars for a spot in the school where she works, but the money doesn't appear anywhere in her bank accounts. Do you know where she may have deposit that?"

The sister shook her head. "No sorry detective, but I do remember a trip she took last year though to the Caribbean. She said it was a business trip, but I didn't believe her."

"Why not?" Russell asked.

"Because she flew on a private jet out of Jersey." The sister answered.

"Did she say who?" Russell asked.

The sister shook her head. "All she said it was somebody big and important in the highest levels of the city."

Russell looked at the sister as said that. In the bullpen, Kate had arrived and walked to her office to see what needed to be done. The report from IA in her hand cleared her officer of any wrong doing, so she filed it in her desk drawer, and the emails were mainly administrative. So she decided to check on the murder investigation. She walked out as Russell was going back to her desk. "What did the sister have to say?"

Russell took out her notepad. "She didn't know who our victim was sleeping, with but it didn't shock her that Clarissa was sleeping around for money. Turns out the mother did the same thing for a promotion."

Kate nodded as she turned back to the murder board. "What about her emails?"

Ryan came over shaking his head. "Besides the one account, nothing has shown, and phone and text messages aren't any different either."

Kate nodded and looked at the board. "So it rest on the travel to the Turks and Caicos?"

"And St. Lucia, St. Barts and the Grand Caymans." Esposito said coming on over holding up a print out. "Got in contact with my buddy from DHS; turns out our victim has traveled to each of those places at least once. But get this, every flight always seemed to refuel at the Grand Caymans."

"She must have an account there." Russell replied as her cell phone rang. "Russell."

"Hey its me Castle, put me on speaker." Castle stated as he pulled up the email on the computer. When he heard the noise in the background, he pulled up the info he had received. "Listen, Russell asked me to get in touch with my contact in the Grand Caymans, and he told me something very interesting?"

"What's that babe?" Kate asked listening in on the phone call.

"She made five deposits all with the last two years into the bank where he works." Castle answered as he looked at the email he had received. He heard the scribbling of notes. "Somehow I think you knew this already?"

"No she took five trips down there, but all her flights went through the Grand Caymans though." Esposito stated as he looked at the team.

Kate looked at the board. "Babe how much is in there?"

"With interest a little over three hundred thousand dollars." Castle replied as he looked at the email. He read it over a little bit more. "He also said she came in with a gentlemen about 45 to 50 years old. Looked pretty cozy together."

"He didn't happen to give you a name did he Castle" Ryan asked.

Castle laughed. "Ryan this is the Grand Caymans. My contact was lucky he got me this."

Russell sighed. "Anything else Castle?"

"He'll see if he can find the footage and send me a shot." Castle replied.

"Alright thanks babe." Kate replied as she leaned over the desk. "Love you."

"Love you too." Castle answered before hanging up the call. He looked at baby who was playing on the floor in front of the desk. "Let me call around to my friends at some of the private airport bud and see what they can tell me."

Back at the precinct, the team looked at the board pondering the information that Castle had given him. Kate took a breath. "Alright so the sister said highest levels within the city. So I am wondering if it might be city government."

"Could be police or fire department too boss." Esposito replied to the question posed by Kate.

"One way to find out. Cross reference names on the list and see who took flights to the islands that weekend." Ryan added in.

Russell shook her head. "And we wouldn't get too far with them before their lawyers ask us how we found about them?"

Kate nodded her agreement. "She is right. We need to find out another way. Ryan what about security footage?"

"Techs have it and are cuing it up now." Ryan replied as he looked at the group. He heard his phone beep and pulled it out. "Hey a unit is holding someone that tried to use sell victim's cellphone and us her credit cards. They are bringing them in now, with the murder weapon."

"Where was it?" Russell asked.

"We'll find out when they bring in the suspect. Ryan, Esposito you talk to who ever that unit brings in." Kate ordered. She turned to Russell. "You get with the techs and pour over that security footage."

The team nodded and went about the work.

 **Kate and Ricks Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Castle typed away on the keyboard as Baby RJ looked on from his play chair perched next to his chair. Castle looked down and smiled at his son who seemed interested in what he was doing. "Daddy is writing his next greatest work, because if he doesn't soon, daddy's bosses will come and hurt him."

"You have no idea." Maria reported from the entrance to their office as she set the phone down on the desk and took her seat. "That was Gina. She needs the next chapters for Derek Storm and Nikki Heat by Friday."

"I just sent her the finished transcript to Storm now, and Nikki Heat book is at the presses." Castle complained as he looked down at Baby RJ. "This is why daddy procrastinates on his writing."

"Well, I am just passing along the message." Maria said chuckling from her desk. She looked at Castle and Baby RJ. "I did stress you were also busy being a parent to a 3 month old too, but she didn't want to hear it."

"I deal with her later than." Castle commented chuckling. He heard his computer beep. He opened up the email and clicked on the attachment. His face went white as a ghost. "Hey Maria, call Gina and Paula, tell them not to expect anything else from me today. Then take the rest of the day."

"What's going on?" Maria asked nervously.

"I have to go to the precinct." Castle answered as he picked Baby RJ out of his play chair and carried him towards the living room. Maria looked on in concern.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ryan and Esposito walked into the interrogation room and looked at the disheveled man sitting in the chair across from them. Esposito took a seat. "Leonard Wilkins. You been with us before, mainly for petty crimes, but you are looking at the big time here. Murder of a young woman."

"I didn't kill anyone." Leonard stated from the chair opposite of him. His white gnarly hair and beard caked with dirt and grime. "All I was trying to do was get something to eat and sell the purse and phone after I found it near city hall in a dumpster."

"Really, then why are your fingerprints on the knife found in the purse?" Ryan asked. He set the photo of the knife in front of the person.

"I took the knife out and decided to keep it for protection. Some I know people kill over prime sleeping spots in the city." Leonard remarked. He eyed up both Esposito and Ryan. "I can prove to you I didn't kill this person you are talking about."

"Then prove it to us." Esposito stated.

"Talk to Ms. Jenkins at the corner of 1st Avenue and E St." Leonard remarked as he looked at both Ryan and Esposito. "She gave me some food."

Ryan and Esposito both got up and proceeded into the observation room where Kate was waiting. She looked at Ryan and Esposito. "What do you think?"

"He's not our guy." Ryan stated as he looked into the observation room. He sighed. "He mainly sticks around the government area and the lower east side."

Esposito nodded his agreement. "I have to agree Captain. We'll still verify his alibi though."

Kate nodded as Russell came into the observation room. "Hey Captain, Castle is here, and we have a problem."

Kate sighed. "One second. Ryan, you and Esposito go confirm Leonard's alibi, while I talk…"

Castle came into the observation room with the baby stroller. "Hey guys, this couldn't wait until you came out."

"Babe what is going on?" Kate asked as she eyed her husband and the stroller. "And why did you bring RJ with you?"

"Didn't want to leave him with Maria who is dealing Paula and Gina but that isn't important." Castle replied as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He passed it over. "I got a security frame still of the man that the victim came in with when she opened up the account and the next four times she stopped over in the Grand Caymans. Kate we know him."

"We do?" Kate said in amazement as she looked at the paperwork. She looked up in shock. "Deputy Mayor Sheldon Baxter?"

Castle nodded. "The mayor's deputy mayor on school safety."

"And the person who just slapped a injunction on us viewing the security footage from the school." Russell stated as she looked at the team. "Citing fears of a security leak of cliental identities."

"So he was having an affair with our victim?" Ryan asked.

"Appears so." Castle answered. He looked at his wife. "The question is why is he so worried about what is on that security footage?"

"The other question is what is he hiding?" Kate added in as she looked at the paper again.

 **Additional note: Next update the team investigates its new lead, and learns why the victim did what she did.**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. So sorry for the huge delay in getting this out, but we are getting ready to move, and have been very busy. So I hope you enjoy this update as short as it is, but we get some critical clues here. So as always enjoy and please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Alright Sheldon Baxter before he became Deputy Mayor on School Safety was the head of prestigious private school in upstate New York five years ago." Ryan stated as holding a printout. He handed it over to Kate. "Has a 19 year old daughter from a previous marriage. His second wife was a teacher at the school he headed up."

"What happen to his first wife?" Russell asked.

"Died in a car accident." Castle answered as he bounced baby RJ on his lap as Kate sat next to him. He looked at the murder board. "And his second wife is 6 months along."

"But come on Castle you said it yourself that she started the deposits 2 years ago." Russell stated as she pointed to the murder board. "Doubt she has had that many kids in the past two years."

"I have to agree with Russell bro." Esposito stated as he looked at Castle. "If our victim was sleeping for spots in the school, why have an affair with her beforehand?"

"Guys cheat." Castle answered as he passed Baby RJ over to Kate. "Though I never have, plus he's the deputy mayor for school safety. They could have met at a wide range of charity events."

"Castle has a point. We met Sheldon and his wife at the MADT fundraiser earlier this year." Kate answered. She kissed Baby RJ on the cheek before setting him in the stroller. "We also attended a fundraiser for Boys and Girls Clubs in which there were plenty heads of private schools at these events."

"But that doesn't mean he had affair with our victim." Ryan stated as he pointed to the photo that Castle brought. "She, Deputy Mayor Baxter, and his wife could have flown down there together."

"Then where's his wife Ryan?" Russell countered. She walked over and pointed at the photo. "If a man flies down to the Caribbean with a woman not his wife, it's not for business and why the injunction if they are just friends? Wouldn't they want to find out who killed her?"

Ryan didn't have an answer for that, because he had to admit Russell was right. Russell turned back towards Kate and Castle. "Castle anything else your friend find out about the account?"

"Not yet." Castle answered as he sat on the desk. He took out his phone which pinged with a new message. "But Sheldon Baxter took a private jet down to the islands, and the only passenger was our victim."

"Still doesn't mean he was cheating." Ryan stated again as he looked at Castle.

"Well I'll ask him when me and Castle talk to our buddy the mayor." Kate stated as she got up and looked at the board. She turned to the team. "Go through the victim's life again. There has to be a reason why she set up the account."

The team nodded as Kate walked towards her office and came back a moment later. She, Castle and baby RJ started towards the elevator. "Martha's school is on the way to city hall. We'll stop by there and drop baby RJ off."

"Here that bud. You can be used a prop in a show." Castle said smirking as baby RJ laughed as the elevator doors closed.

 **City Hall**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Rick, Kate." Mayor Weldon said coming over to the door and hugging Castle before giving Kate a kiss on the cheek. He then looked around. "Oh I was hoping you bring the baby by."

"Not this Mr. Mayor. Official business this time." Kate said to the mayor as he escorted them in.

"I understand that." Mayor Weldon said as they approached the desk. He motioned for them to sit down. "Can I ask why you need to see Sheldon?"

Castle shifted in his seat. "During the course of the investigation Mr. Mayor, it came to our attention that your deputy took a trip to the Island's with our victim and may have been having a affair with her."

"That's a pretty hefty accusation to be throwing around Mr. Castle." Mayor Weldon said more formally to the pair. "What evidence do you have to back this up?"

"A surveillance still of our victim with the deputy mayor in the Grand Caymans where she opened a account, and flight manifest that shows Deputy Mayor Baxter and our victim as the only passengers on the private flight." Kate answered defending the position they had come into the office with. She took a breath. "We need to talk to him to get clarification because the victim's sister also mentioned someone high in the levels of the city government."

"As well as he slapping an injunction on the team going through surveillance footage for the time the victim was killed." Castle added in. He leaned forward a little bit. "He would only do that if he was trying to protect someone, or stop us from seeing a particular piece of footage."

Mayor Weldon sat back and looked at Castle and Kate. He took a breath. "I know he and his wife apply for a spot for their baby, but why would he have a injunction placed on the investigation?"

"That is why we need to talk to him sir." Kate said answering the mayor's question. She took a breath. "Hopefully getting clarification on all of this."

Mayor Weldon nodded and picked up the phone. "Julie, can you have Sheldon come down to my office please."

It took a minute but there was a knock on the door, and the deputy mayor for school safety stuck his head in the door. "Mr. Mayor you asked to see me?"

Mayor Weldon nodded. "Yes Sheldon. Captain Beckett and her husband Richard Castle have a few…."

The Deputy Mayor bolted down the hallway with Kate rising quickly and chasing after him calling out to Castle. "Castle, call security and have them lock the building down."

Castle got up to follow his wife as the mayor called building security as Castle called Ryan. "Ryan call for backup to city hall. The Deputy Mayor took off."

The Deputy Mayor ran down the hallway towards the entrance towards city hall, not knowing that security already had the building on lockdown, and the uniforms close to city hall were closing down the exits. As the deputy mayor turned the corner he saw security blocking the entrance so he turned to head back the way he came towards a stairwell when he saw Kate pointing her gun at him. "Going somewhere sir?"

The Deputy Mayor put his hands up as Castle came running behind his wife. "Whoa, and I thought City Hall never closed."

Kate rolled her eyes as an officer came over and put the deputy mayor's hands behind his back.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I want my lawyer." Deputy Mayor Baxter demanded from his seat in interrogation.

"And I want our son to have world peace when he grows up." Kate countered with a look of determination on her face. "But we can't get all that we want."

Castle looked at his wife. "Nice lyric drop there."

"Thank you." Kate said keeping a straight face but smiling on the inside. She then pushed forward the picture that Castle had brought earlier. "Now to be fair we thought that you just were giving a victim a ride to her destination where you would meet up with your family. But you didn't did you. You and Clarissa have been carrying on a affair haven't you?"

Deputy Mayor Baxter scoffed. "Please how would you…."

"It's nice being connected." Castle answered as he saw Kate slide forward the flight manifest. "All flight contain two passengers. You and our victim Clarissa Donaldson."

Deputy Mayor Baxter scoffed at the notes. "So I gave a flight to a friend of ours. Doesn't…"

"And my friend who runs the hotel where you stayed in the Turks and Caicos remembers just the two of you." Castle countered cutting off the Deputy Mayor.

Kate smiled and eyed up the deputy Mayor. "How long have you been seeing our victim?"

Deputy Mayor Baxter saw that he had been founded out. "Past couple years. Ever since me and my wife have been trying to get pregnant. We wanted to get our child into a good school."

"But you should have been…" Castle started to say.

"Not with her in charge. It was whoever could persuade her the right way." Deputy Mayor Baxter replied. He shifted in his seat and eyed up the both of them. "Some with donations to the school, while some tried the route I did. But it was supposed to be a one-time thing."

"But it turned into something more." Kate stated getting a nod. "Where were you between 9 and midnight a couple nights ago?"

"I was at a function with the mayor at the Waldorf." Deputy Mayor Baxter answered as he looked both of them over. "You can check with the news crews. I am pretty sure they caught me."

Kate nodded and wrote this down as Castle eyed up the Deputy Mayor. "Why the injunction?"

Deputy Mayor shook his head. "Sorry. That is one question you are not getting an answer out of."

Kate and Castle walked back out into the bullpen where Ryan was hanging up his phone. "His alibi checks out. He was at the Waldorf from the time he said he was."

"Great." Kate answered rubbing her head. "Why then the injunction then and what he is trying to hide?

Russell thought about it for a moment and looked at the board. Then it hit her. "It's not what he is hiding, but who he must be protecting."

The team looked at the board, and then it hit them. Kate saw it first. "Who has Fredrick Niemen made the biggest donations too?"

Castle answered before anyone else. "The mayor's campaign, especially his big push to improve school safety."

"So the mayor makes a big push for school safety, and solicits big money for donations." Ryan said eyeing up the board as Esposito was still engaged in his conversation on his phone. "So Fredrick sits down with the chairman of the city council, while Deputy Mayor Baxter attends an event at the Waldorf which focused on safety technologies for schools."

"Let me guess, it was the elite and wealthy of the city at the event?" Castle asked getting a nod. "Those events never focus on public schools, merely on trying to make the schools where their kids go safer."

Everyone nodded their agreement as Esposito finally hung up the phone on his desk and got up to approach the murder board. "Alright get this. I talked to the victim's sister again. Guess who the boss was that their mother had the affair with at her financial company where she got a promotion to operations manager?"

"Niemen Financial services?" Kate asked getting a nod as she look as Castle's phone rang and saw him answer it off at a distance. She saw Esposito nod. "Let me guess. No one at the office they work at remembers anything?"

"To the t." Esposito replied with a nod. He did smile and walk over to the board. "The only reason the sister remembers it, is because of the stuff she kept from her parents place."

"Still a long shot unless we know for a fact it was Fredrick Niemen." Russell replied getting a nod from everyone else.

"Keep looking." Kate told them as she saw Castle coming back over towards them. "Who was that Rick?"

"My contact in the Grand Caymans. Turns out victim put very specific instructions on the account." Castle answered. He pulled out his phone. "In the event of my death, all funds will go to Janet Baxter the day she turns 25, along with the birth certificate that list Fredrick Niemen and my mother's name on it to the press, along with the adoption papers."

"Clarissa had a daughter?" Ryan asked.

Castle shook his head. "Half-sister, who was adopted by the Baxter's. I think that is the reason why for the injunction."

"And our motive for the murder." Kate said as the team looked at the board.

 **Additional note: In the next update, the Team digs into their suspects daughter's past, and confront the sister, as Russell has another confrontation with her dad. Kate goes to floor to get the injunction removed from the tapes.**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in getting this up, but work has had me pretty busy since my last update. Hopefully try to finish the story early next week before Thanksgiving. I hope you all enjoy the update and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell set the phone down back in its cradle. "Alright according to the state records office Janet Baxter was born Janet Marie Donaldson. Mother was listed as Marylin Donaldson and father is listed as Fredrick Nieman."

"Why not the husband?" Ryan asked from the desk. He looked at Russell. "I have a feeling he wasn't too please to find out his wife was sleeping around for a promotion?"

"I wouldn't put too much faith in that Ryan." Esposito stated as he walked over to the murder board holding his notebook. "Talked to the sister again. Turns out that the mom and dad accepted a deal from Fredrick Nieman who paid the bills and offered to find the kid a home for their silence."

"How did she remember that?" Kate asked looking at Esposito. She walked over to the board. "Doubt she would remember that after almost 20 years."

"Turns out that our victim uncovered all that when going through boxes in a storage locker." Esposito replied as he walked towards the murder board. "Sister remember an envelope that our victim gave her to safe guard."

"Well that explains how the father knew about the pregnancy." Ryan answered as he turned back to the board and Kate. "But that still doesn't explain the injunction?"

Castle looked at the board and then to Kate. "If I was writing this, he would only do this for a few reasons. Could be school, camps, and parties."

Kate looked at her husband and then the board. "Let's do a background run on Fredrick and Sheldon. Castle is right they crossed somewhere. Russell call Fredrick Nieman back in here, and prep yourself. You are going up against you dad."

Russell sighed and looked at Kate. "Are you sure about this Captain?"

Kate nodded. "I am. You can do it."

Russell nodded as Castle smiled at Kate and then got up. "I'm going to call Bob and see if he can convince Mr. Baxter to give us his files and get the injunction lifted."

"Ok babe." Kate answered as she turned to the rest of the team. She eyed Ryan. "Get a warrant and tear apart Fredrick Nieman's financials. Esposito I want you to go back and track everything Clarissa did prior to her murder."

Everyone nodded and went about their assignments. Kate looked at the board as she felt Castle's hand go to her lower back. "What you looking at?"

"Just trying to figure out why do what she did." Kate answered as she shivered at his touch. She looked at the board. "Doesn't make sense. Take all that money and place it offshore. For what purpose?"

"Maybe she felt that her sister was screwed over by not only her parents, but by the Fredrick and Sheldon." Castle answered as he stood up and moved towards the board. "I mean you do anything for family. We should know."

Kate smiled slightly and nodded her head as the thoughts of everything they been through before they got married and after. She sighed. "You know dad may provide some insight. He sometimes work with people like Fredrick Nieman. I'll give him a call."

Castle nodded as he watched Kate head towards her office. He looked at the board as he pulled out his phone. "Even if doing so we make stupid decisions doing it."

Forty five minutes later, Castle walked into the observation room where the team and Kate were looking into the observation room. They all looked at him as he walked in. "Injunction is lifted and the former Deputy Mayor's personnel files are on the way over."

Kate nodded as she smiled at her husband. "Good job. Turns out that the Nieman's accountant did a good job at retaining files. Matches up to what the victim's sister found, and he wrote it off as a business expenses."

"You can do that?" Castle aske sheepishly. He chuckled as he shrugged at the look Kate gave him. "What now?"

"Warrant came through on Clarissa's phone. Mainly work contacts and messages from clients and potential clients but we got her message." Ryan stated as he looked into the interrogation room. "It came from NYU. It was a direct message. Still trying to track down the account."

Kate nodded and looked at Russell who was staring into the observation room. "You ready?"

Russell nodded and gathered the paperwork. She saw the reassuring looks of her friends and took a breath before walking out of observation and into the interrogation room. "Counselor, Mr. Nieman thank you so much for joining us again."

"Jennifer what is going on?" Her father asked as Russell closed the door. He noticed the different look on her face. "Why are we here? I thought you and your fellow detectives cleared my client?"

"It's detective Counselor." Russell said forcefully as she sat down. She didn't even look at her father before sliding the paperwork in front of Mr. Nieman. "Care to explain sir?"

Mr. Nieman took the paperwork and studied it for a moment. "Yes so I had a affair with Clarissa Donaldson's mother what is the big deal? She wanted a position, and decided to apply for it in a different way. So she got pregnant and we came to agreement that she would give up the baby."

"Well I bet that the only reason she gave it up is because her husband came in and threaten to expose what you did to your board." Russell replied. She ignored the stern look from her father and leaned in. "Or maybe threaten to tell your wife?"

"That is enough Jennifer." Her father said trying to get his daughter to back off his client.

"Really." Russell said finally acknowledging her father. She took a breath and looked at him. She decided to go down a route she never wanted to. "Mr. Nieman did you know that your lawyer is anti-gay?"

Mr. Nieman looked at Russell as her father tossed her a look. "This is neither the time nor place…"

"I know your daughter is gay Mr. Nieman, as well as your brother." Russell said cutting off her father. She pulled up an article on her phone. "And you have been a huge donor to certain causes regarding LGBT rights and your lawyer has spoken out against said causes including his failed attempt to win a seat in the state assembly."

"Jennifer, I don't…." Her father again started to say.

"John stop." Mr. Nieman said taking the phone from her and looking at the article and scanning it. He handed it back and looked at his lawyer. "Mr. Russell you are fired."

"Fred…" Mr. Russell started to say but quieted down when he saw the look. He collected his things and started towards the door. He turn towards his daughter. "I hope you are happy Jennifer."

"It's not about happiness counselor." Russell replied without looking at him. "It's about finding justice."

Mr. Russell shook his head and exited the interrogation room. As the door closed, Russell looked to Mr Nieman. "Now we know you are the father of Clarissa Donaldson's sister, and you forced her mother to give it up why?"

Mr. Nieman sighed. "I didn't need the scandal of me having a baby outside of my marriage, so my family and theirs came to a understanding. We would pay for the bills if they agreed to give up the baby for adoption."

"But why to Sheldon Baxter and his first wife?" Russell asked as she wrote this down and looked back at Mr. Nieman.

"I knew Sheldon from our time at Columbia. We were in the same fraternity together." Mr. Nieman answered as he shifted in his seat. He took a breath. "I introduced him and his wife Nancy. I stood up at his wedding, but Nancy couldn't have kids, so I helped them out."

"Did you know that Sheldon was having a affair with Clarissa?" Russell asked.

Mr. Nieman nodded. "I did and I warned him to be careful, but I suspected he really felt something for her. I don't know what."

"Did Clarissa blackmail you for money while you were having your affair?" Russell asked.

Mr. Nieman shook his head. "No, but one night I found my computer on, I didn't think much of it. Now I know why it was on."

Russell nodded her understanding and walked out of interrogation. A couple minutes later the team was gathered again in the bullpen. Kate looked at Russell. She noticed the look on her lead detectives face. "You ok Jennifer?"

Russell nodded and stood. "I'm fine Captain. I did what I had to do."

Kate could tell she wasn't but didn't push more than that. She didn't have too because she knew that Russell had someone to go home to every night unlike she had before Castle came into her life. Now with the addition of RJ in their lives, it gave her a new perspective. She and Castle used to go home have a late dinner, or just head to bed early as a way to unwind from the day, but now with the baby it gave her a whole new way to relax. To see baby RJ's cute smile when he saw his parents, hearing his laugh seem to take the weight off her shoulders. Kate put off the thoughts of home to the side for the moment and focused back on the case. She turned to Ryan. "Have confirmed what Mr. Nieman said in interrogation?"

Ryan nodded his head. "Talk to the National headquarters of the fraternity that Mr. Nieman said they were a part of. They confirm that Mr. Nieman and Sheldon Baxter were in the chapter at the same time. We also spoke to Mr. Nieman's wife. She confirms that he did introduce Sheldon to his first wife."

Kate nodded and turned back towards the board when she notice Castle having a look on his face. "What is it Castle?"

"Just something about the interrogation is sticking with me." Castle answered as he walked to the board. He pointed to Sheldon Baxter picture as well as Clarissa's. "They worked out a deal where the Baxters would get the baby right?"

"Yeah." Russell replied as she got up and looked at the board. Then it hit her. "You're right Castle. Where would have Clarissa got a chance to see her sister?"

Then it hit Kate. "The Baxter's adopted her half-sister shortly after she was born. Clarissa had to see her sister when the Baxter's came down to the city at some point. He's only been on the mayor's staff for a couple years."

Esposito walked over as Kate had finished up her statement. "I heard from NYU. The account came from a student. They won't give me a name due to privacy issues but it was sent from a messenger app that the school has. But the location where the message originated from is interesting. The Waldorf Astoria Hotel around the time the Deputy Mayor for School Safety was there."

Then it hit everyone. "I know who the killer is."

 **Additional note: The idenity of the killer is revealed, and Kate hands out her team's punishments for the use of Castle and Baby RJ in the undercover op as Russell's dad confront her one more time. Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the lasted update folks. Sorry for the delay. Real life stinks at time. Hope you enjoy it as we wrap up the case. So as always please leave reviews, and thank you for all the follows and reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle, Kate and Russell looked at the murder board. Castle crossed his arms. "Now it all makes sense. The injunction, and the pressure on 1PP. Sheldon Baxter was protecting his adopted daughter."

"But why though?" Russell asked as she got up to move towards the board and pointed the picture of Janet Baxter. "Wouldn't she want to get to know her new family?"

"Probably not. She may not have known she was adopted." Kate answered by looking at the board. She got up and moved towards the board and looked at Russell. "Or she knew but she didn't care because she was happy with the life that she has with her mother and father."

Russell nodded at Kate's statement. "I understand that she would consider them her parents but would she would really kill our victim over news being leaked out that she was adopted. It's like your guys daughter killing her mother because she hasn't been there. I just don't see it happen."

"Well that is because my hubby over there raised a good person." Kate said with a smile on her face.

"That and Alexis realized early on that Martha wasn't really going to be there for her." Castle also answered with a smile on his face. He shifted onto his feet. "But maybe Janet felt betrayed by not her parents, but her half-sister."

"What do you mean Castle?" Russell asked.

Kate jumped on to continue her husband's thought. "She felt that maybe Clarissa's efforts would ruin her life, or maybe force her to get dirt on potential clients. It makes the most sense."

Russell thought about it for a moment. "She must have found out about her father's affair and thought her half-sister was attempting to break up the family to get close to her."

"This is all speculation though until we can place her there with the knife in her hand." Kate countered the statement as she saw Ryan come on over. "Ryan what do you got?"

"We got the raw footage from the local news agencies that covered the event at the Waldorf as well as the security footage from the hotel." Ryan replied. He led them to the conference room where the equipment and the tech was waiting. "Go ahead and play it."

The tech nodded and hit play. Most of the footage was what journalist would call B-roll, background footage that they may use in the newscast. Castle spotted the former Deputy Mayor at a table with a couple females. "There is Sheldon Baxter, and that is his wife and that is Janet."

Kate nodded. She observed the footage for a moment. "Look she pulls out her cellphone."

"Not much to go on Captain. A 19 year old with her cellphone isn't much to go on." Russell added in. Then she noticed the time code. "But it was around the time that the message was sent to Clarissa."

Everyone nodded as Esposito came in. "NYU finally gave us the name of the student who sent the message."

"Janet Baxter." Kate answered with a straight face. Esposito nodded and walked into to look at the screen. She pointed to the screen. "There she is leaving the event."

Castle noted the time. "Now the school is at least twenty minutes away."

"Ryan pull up the footage from the hotel and see if she leaves." Russell told to Ryan who nodded. The tech pulled up the footage from the front entrance to the hotel. "There she is. She'll have to turn right to head towards the school."

Janet turned right and started in the general direction of the school. A few seconds later they lost her. Ryan motioned for the tech to bring up the school footage. "We have the footage from school around TOD cued up."

"Play it." Kate ordered. The tech nodded and pressed the button the keyboard. The footage began to play. "Alright there is Clarissa. Looks like she is heading out."

Clarissa started towards the door but stopped and opened it and started backwards. A blonde female came into view. They turned and the face came into view. Castle pointed. "That's Janet Baxter."

Everyone nodded and continued to watch. A few seconds later Clarissa must have said something because that is when Janet reached into her coat and brought out the knife and stabbed Clarissa. A moment later, Janet Baxter could be seen grabbing the victim's purse and phone and leaving the building. Kate turned the team. "Go pick her up, while I contact the DA."

Everyone turned to leave as Kate looked at Castle who lagged behind. "Go babe. You got yourself involved, might as well see it through."

Castle smiled and gave her a quick kiss before quickly following the team out. Kate chuckled as she looked at the tech who was smiling. "What?"

The tech chuckled as Kate left the conference room.

 **Park Ave and East 60** **th** **Street.**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The team along with the several officers walked off the elevator of the high rise apartment building and towards the apartment. As they stopped outside the apartment, Russell looked at Castle who sighed. "What?"

"Just worried about Mrs. Baxter that is all." Castle answered as Ryan prepared to knock. "Husband is going to jail for obstruction, while step daughter is about to be arrested for murder. Hopefully this doesn't send her into early labor."

"She'll be alright Castle." Ryan answered as he knocked on the door. It took several moments but the door locks and chains came undone. A blonde hair peered out and Ryan reached for his gun. "Janet Baxter?"

"Told Dad they would figure it out. I wanted to come in the day it happen." Janet answered as she opened the door to reveal herself to everyone, despite the pleas obviously her stepmother in the background. "It's alright mom. I have to go and face my consequences."

Janet walked out and spun around as Ryan sighed and looked at Castle. "I can see what you mean."

The team looked into the apartment as the heavily pregnant Mrs. Baxter collapsed to the ground crying.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"You had everything going for you Janet." Russell said in the interrogation room with Castle sitting right beside her. She held up a file. "Great grades, Good University, going to be a doctor. Threw it all away when you committed the murder of your half-sister."

"She wasn't my sister, she was just another tramp after power and money." Janet answered plainly and without an emotion. She shifted in her seat. "My only real family is my dad, step mom, and the twin brother and sister she is carrying."

"How did you find out about your dad and Clarissa?" Castle asked.

"I know my dad still loves my step mom, but let's say he wasn't to careful about his emails." Janet replied laughing a bit. She looked at the both of them. "I saw the way they looked at each other when I first stepped into the school."

"When was this?" Russell asked as she looked at Janet.

"I stayed with friends in our old home town to finish school before I started college." Janet answered as she looked at the both of them. "I followed them to the school to interview and saw how my dad and gave each other the look. You know the one I am talking about."

"Yeah we use it every day." Both Russell and Castle answered. In observation, Kate chuckled at the comment.

Janet looked at the both of them before continuing. "Anyway, I just ignored it when she came by the apartment. I thought she was looking for my dad, but instead she was looking for me. She said she needed to ask me some questions, but it turns out she was trying to get information on me. Then one day I found her snooping and confronted her. That is when she told me what she was doing."

"That is when you decided to do something about it?" Castle asked leaning forward again.

Janet nodded. "I wasn't going to let her ruin my family and others."

"So you sent her a message asking to talking to her, but she refused to meet you didn't she?" Russell asked.

"She said she was to busy, but I know she was on her way to meet another "client."" Janet said in air quotes. She chuckled. "She was on her way to go screw the head of finance for Goldman Sachs."

"So you went by the school claiming to be more open in your relationship and you stabbed her repeatedly." Castle stated to her.

"The only way I could protect my family and other families from her." Janet answered the statement.

Russell got up with Castle joining to leave interrogation. "Well you'll have the next 40-50 years to think about it."

A few minutes later the team was back out in the bullpen as they were taking down the pictures and packing up the notes of the case to send it to the DA's office. Castle shook his head at the picture of Janet Baxter. "Had everything going for her, and just because of her half-sister she is throwing it all away."

"Yeah we have seen a lot of that over the year's bro." Esposito remarked as he signed off on the evidence bag once again. "You should be used to it."

"I am, I just can't help thinking about how even though they didn't know each other, they were still family." Castle answered as he placed the photo inside the box. "Maybe I am a little old fashion but it shouldn't matter if it's a traditional family or blended. Family is family."

"I hear you Castle. It should be like that but its not." Russell answered as she signed off on the top sheet for the box and passed the cover to Ryan. "Just like me and my father. I hate what he has said about me and Maria, but I wouldn't kill him over it."

Kate came over. "That is because you have a more open mind than him and a better understanding of the world. Save the paperwork for tomorrow, but see me in my office. You too babe."

Everyone nodded and started towards Kate's office. They were hoping she would have forgotten about the punishments, but they all knew that wouldn't happen. Castle closed the door as the rest of the team stood in front of Kate's desk. She sighed. "Good work on the case but I still have to punish you for going against my orders and your use of my family to gain access to evidence. So I have determined your punishments."

Everyone nodded and looked ahead awaiting their fates. Kate turned to Ryan. "Kevin, you are suspended two days with pay. Badge and weapon on the desk."

Ryan nodded as she turned to Esposito and Castle. "Esposito three days for you. Same thing. Badge and weapon, on the desk, and you babe, three days banishment from the precinct."

Castle and Esposito nodded. Kate stood up and looked at the team. "Please give me and Detective Russell the room."

Esposito and Ryan set their badges and guns on the desk as Castle pointed to the break room. Kate nodded and waited for the door to close. She sighed. "I am not going to say I am disappointed because I went against a superior officers orders more than once and it nearly cost me a few times, but Jennifer I know what you did and you thought you were doing the best thing for the case. Yet putting my husband and son in a potentially dangerous situation is something I don't agree with."

"I know Captain, and I apologize for doing it." Russell answered. She sighed and stiffen up her back a bit. "But without their help we couldn't have gotten as far as we did as fast as we did."

Kate sighed and walked around her desk. She looked at Russell directly in the eyes. "We could have through other means, but I get it I do, but my family is off limits for any future undercover work."

Russell nodded. Kate walked behind her desk and sat down. "You were the lead detective, and you should have used better judgement but apology accept which makes this tough. Five days without pay. Badge and weapon."

Russell nodded and set her badge and weapon on the desk. She turned to leave the office when Kate looked up and called her. "Jennifer."

"Ma'am?" Russell said looking back to Kate.

"Take the time you are suspended to think about what you really want out of your life besides work here." Kate said with a smile. She saw Russell's confused look so she pointed to Russell's hand. "Trust me, I know."

Russell nodded. She opened the door and saw Castle showing his phone to members of the precinct. A patrol officer smiled at Castle. "Castle, you got a good looking kid there. Must get that from the captain."

"Or his grandmother, because it obviously skipped Castle here." Another officer quipped.

Castle chuckled at the comments. "I wonder what our next one would look like if it's…."

Russell looked at Castle and then to Ryan who was on his phone to Jenny, and then to Esposito who was making plans with Lanie while they were leaving the precinct. She nodded to herself before grabbing her stuff from her desk and rushing to join the boys leaving the precinct.

 **Maria and Jennifer's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell walked into the apartment and saw her wife sitting at the table. "Hey babe."

"Hey what are you doing home early?" Maria said looking at the clock from the work she was obviously doing on her computer. She then saw Russell without her badge. "Uh oh. That's right. How bad?"

"Five days no pay." Russell answered as she walked over and sat down across from Maria. She reached out and took her hands. "I know we promised ourselves a year, but what do you say we look into a donor just to see what is out there."

Maria closed the lid on the computer and looked at Russell. "What brought this on?"

"Just thinking about this case and looking at everyone before I left. Castle, the Captain have their family, Ryan his." Russell remarked with a smile. "Esposito has Lanie, and despite what my dad thinks, we have my mom and brother. I would like to expand it sometime down the road?"

Maria chuckled and caresses Russell's hand. "So would I, and I think maybe getting some ideas what we need to do wouldn't be a bad idea. So how do you feel about starting tomorrow?"

Russell smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. But right now I have a different thought on my mind."

Maria knew what she was thinking. So she and Russell leaned over the table and locked lips.

 **Additional note: Epilogue is next update. Find out what happens when Kate tries to punish Castle more nakedly. Heads up on next story is in the pipeline, and will be a two parter. So thank you again for all the reviews and follows. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you.**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: This wraps up the story folks. I hope you enjoyed this one. Next one is in the works, and will be started here shortly. To all my followers and reviewers, I thank you for your support. So enjoy and as always please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Epilogue**

 **Kate and Castle's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

For Kate and Castle, they settled onto the couch with a couple of glasses of wine after finishing cleaning up from their dinner of baked chicken and veggies along with rolls. Baby RJ had joined them at the island as they ate in his high chair. Now with everything, and everyone clean they could relax after a busy couple of days. Kate sighed as she leaned back onto the couch after sipping her wine. "Oh I need this after today."

Castle chuckled as he set his glass down and took his wife's hand. "Punishing everyone take it out of you?"

Kate chuckled as she smiled at the calming motion of Castle thumb doing circles over her hand. "No, just besides the paperwork and punishments, it was dealing with the bureaucrats that wanted explanations on why we are charging the Deputy Mayor, any chance of immunity for him, what about Fredrick Nieman."

Castle pull her close and kissed the top of her head. "Well you knew that was part of the job when you took over, but maybe since I am bias, you are doing a great job of handling it."

"Thank you babe." Kate smiled as she curled into him. She shifted a bit to be more comfortable. "And you aren't mad at me for banishing you for three days."

"No, and frankly I think it is a fair punishment." Castle answered. He saw Kate sit up with a curioius look on her face. He chuckled. "I promised you I take a step back and be at home with our son so you didn't have too, and I kind of broke that promise when I did this."

Kate chuckled as well. "Yeah you kind of did."

Castle took her hands and brought them to his lips and kissed them both. "But I am going to start over on that promise again. I will take a step back and never do anything stupid like that again."

Kate smiled. "I know you will babe, and I'll make you promise. I'll call you when I need a crazy theory on a case. Deal?"

Castle smiled. "Hmm. Deal."

They kissed for a few moments before Kate pulled away with a huge smile on her face. "You know you still need naked punishing for pulling that stunt."

"Oh really." Castle answered with just as large of a smile on his face. He leaned in close and kissed her again lightly. "You can punish me all night….."

Baby RJ started to cry on the monitor. Kate got up quickly. "Got to go."

"Long." Castle said finishing his statement. He groaned and fell into the couch.

 **Additional note. This completes this story folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Next one will be titled Castle: Officer Down**


End file.
